1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to the kenneling of animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The use of dog kennels of various designs is common throughout the world. These kennels generally suffer from several common problems. The first problem is that in order to make a kennel economically feasible it must be large enough to accommodate a large number of dogs. This in turn generally requires a location in general proximity to a densely populated area. Since kennels are not usually architecturally attractive, they are generally not welcome in most communities. Therefore, there has been a long-felt need for a kennel which combines efficiency and size with aesthetically pleasing architectural design.
In addition, most existing kennels suffer from the development of unsanitary conditions due to repeated use of the same facilities by a variety of dogs. These sanitary problems have resulted in the general association of common canine diseases and afflictions with kennels. Examples of such afflictions are worms and fleas, both of which generally thrive in kennels.
The services which normally accompany the boarding of a dog in a kennel are grooming, washing, feeding and exercising. These services are generally made expensive by the fact that each dog requires individual attention and by the fact that the areas for performing these services are usually isolated from the dog's area of confinement, thus requiring the expenditure of significant amounts of time for each animal being kenneled. Therefore, distinct advantages are enjoyed by the kennel of this invention where each dog has its own individual run or exercise area and where other kennel services such as grooming, feeding and cleaning can be performed at several central locations convenient to a number of dogs.
Other kennels have not had the advantages offered by the kennel of this invention, although other attempts to solve these problems are typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,348 (1974) to Marnett and U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,120 (1973) to Schwartz et al, both of which disclose automated kennels.